


Olive Branch

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Scene Should Have Happened in Canon, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Ethan an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olive Branch

He can’t sleep.

It’s no surprise to him, though. He hasn’t been able to sleep well for a while. Not since that night he got bit in the woods. But this was worse. So, so much worse.

So much blood has been spilt because of him. Because of the bite and what he’s become. It was shocking and thrilling when he learned he was a werewolf. Then to learn that he was destined to not only be an alpha but a True Alpha? That, in itself, was thrilling and scary in its own right.

It was awesome at first to be worthy of such a thing. But then the doubt came rolling in and then the blood.

So much blood.

Scott never wanted any of this to happen. And the worst of it all? It was all because of him and what was supposed to be the greatest honor of his life.

He wants to protect everyone but when it counts, he can’t.

He couldn’t save Erica, or Boyd, or Allison.

Erica: the girl that just wanted the pain to stop. Boyd: the boy who wanted to be noticed. Allison: his first love. His first everything, died in his arms trying to protect his pack.

He couldn’t even save Aiden: the boy that risked his life to save them all. And he didn’t even get the chance to say thank you. Because in the moment that counted, he did the right thing. And Scott doesn’t take that lightly.

He was still raw, ripped apart by grief at losing Allison that he hadn’t even thought about Aiden’s death like he should have. If he felt like his heart had been ripped in half, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how Ethan must feel to have half of his soul ripped from his body.

Scott sighs as he shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket. When he couldn’t sleep, he liked to take walks. Tonight was no different. Things have settled down for the time being, and now Scott was left with his thoughts and his grief. He wasn’t quite ready to accept Allison being gone, so his mind switched to the fallen twin and the one he left behind. And of the things he should have done.

He just hoped he wasn’t too late.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Scott follows the scent he picked up. It was a scent he could never describe to those that couldn’t smell it, and it left a sour taste in his mouth.

Grief. Anger. Defeat.

He follows the scent around the school wall and stops at the top of the cement stairs. He can peer down, right where it happened and has to blink a couple of times to get rid of the memory of seeing Ethan sobbing over his brother’s fallen body. He can smell the scent of blood left on the cement, even though it had been washed away by Sherriff Stilinski hours earlier.

Scott looks away and a knot of guilt forms in his stomach when he sees a huddled form on the stairs below him. Ethan. He looks so small like that, hunched over into himself to look as small as possible. As if he’s trying to disappear. It’s hard to believe he was once half of a mighty alpha.

Scott is silent as he takes the steps slowly. Ethan doesn’t startle when Scott sits next to him, and Scott wouldn’t think he noticed if not for the sigh.

Ethan doesn’t look at him when he asks, “What are you doing here, Scott?” His voice is small, hoarse and broken. As if every breath is hard for him, and Scott imagines it is. He felt the same. Still does.

“I don’t know,” Scott says after a moment. He just walked here because he couldn’t sleep. “Couldn’t sleep and I ended up here…”

He can’t explain it, but he felt a faint pull that he hadn’t realized he had until right then, sitting next to Ethan.

Ethan doesn’t question it. He doesn’t have the energy to. And maybe (probably) he’s like Scott, where he didn’t want to be alone.

“I’m sorry about Allison,” Ethan says quietly. He means it, Scott can sense it. “She helped me, after the Oni… She was a good person.”

Scott looks at Ethan then, really looks at him. He’s so pale in the dark he looks like a ghost. Maybe he is, after what he went through. Scott’s heart clenches in his chest. “Aiden saved us,” he blurts before he can think about it. Ethan looks like how Scott feels – lost, broken, sad. As if he’s trying to just keep taking the next breath even though he wants to give up.

But Scott has something Ethan doesn’t have. _Support_. Support of those that also loved Allison. Ethan doesn’t. Ethan has no one. Not anymore.

And suddenly, all the shit that happened didn’t mean a damn thing when he was looking at someone that just had someone they loved die in their arms. He could forget what they did to Erica and Boyd for tonight. Especially after what Aiden had done for them. What Ethan had done.

Because really, looking back, after everything, Ethan and Aiden had been two that he could count on in the past few weeks when everything had gone to shit. And Scott – the True fucking Alpha – had to at least acknowledge that; had to extend the gratitude for keeping most of his pack alive.

The shock on Ethan’s face amplifies even more when Scott rests his hand on Ethan’s shoulder and squeezed, and the other wolf’s eyes widen at his words. “And that I will never forget. I can’t forgive everything you’ve done, but I think both of you have more than proven yourselves. If you want, I’d like you to stay. Join my pack. But it’s up to you.”

Scott waits and continues when Ethan makes no indication of responding. “I’m sorry, Ethan. Losing Allison… it’s the worst pain I’ve experienced in my life; I can’t even imagine…” Scott sighs. “I know it’s not going to bring him back, and I know it’s kind of late to be realizing this but… you guys have been good betas to me, even if I didn’t realize it. And I want you to know that, whether you take up my offer or not.”

Ethan stays quiet and can’t meet Scott’s eyes.

Scott nods to himself and squeezes Ethan’s shoulder again before letting his hand drop. “Just think about it. Take care of yourself, Ethan.”

And with that Scott leaves with the feel of Ethan’s eyes on him to make his return trip home and doesn’t sleep.

The next day when he returns to school and doesn’t see Ethan, he’s not surprised.


End file.
